


Vuelve (parte 3)

by Caileen



Series: Vuelve [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caileen/pseuds/Caileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces , cuando  las cosas se ponen difíciles es cuando  surgen los verdaderos sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuelve (parte 3)

-Esto no es bueno Derek, esto no puede ser bueno, voy a avisar a Deaton ¿vale?   
Sabía que no obtendría respuesta pero hablar con él le hacía sentir algo mejor y en cierto modo le tranquilizaba.  
Deaton contesto al segundo tono  
-Dime   
-Deaton algo le está pasando, le ha subido la temperatura, mucho, muchísimo y hace ruido al respirar, ¿qué hago?  
La voz del otro lado del teléfono tardo dos segundos más en reaccionar de lo que a Stiles le hubiera gustado pero cuando lo hizo sonaba relajada y eso le tranquilizó.  
-Discúlpenme un minuto, ahora vuelvo -le oyó decir, claramente referido a quien quiera que le acompañara en ese momento- tranquilízate Stiles, sabemos que en cuestiones de temperatura los hombres lobo no se rigen por nuestros parámetros, no tiene por qué ser malo, pero…  
-Pero no lo sabemos ¿no?- interrumpió con ansiedad sin dejar de mirar a Derek, cuyo pecho ahora subía y bajaba con ligera dificultad   
-No, no lo sabemos, así que busca el modo de bajarle la temperatura, y asegúrate de que su pulso no baje de 70 ¿sabes calcularlo? Si eso pasa avísame.  
-Sí, sí, - contesto aliviado –de las clases de primeros auxilios  
-Bien, yo estaré de vuelta en dos horas, tres como mucho, dependiendo del tráfico, creo que he encontrado algo y tengo que comprobarlo antes de volver.  
Esas eran buenas noticias, Deaton había encontrado algo y él ya tenía un propósito, algo que sí podía hacer, algo que sí podía controlar. Cuando colgó el teléfono se acerco a la cama de nuevo, se paso las manos por el pelo y comenzó a darle vueltas al mejor modo de bajarle la temperatura a Derek.  
Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue destaparle, era una opción bastante obvia, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que con el revuelo nadie le había descalzado al ponerlo en la cama así que le quito los playeros que llevaba y después su mente se quedo en blanco intentando pensar de que otro modo podía ayudar “!agua!” recordó , sintiéndose estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes , su madre siempre le ponía una toalla mojada en la frente para bajarle la fiebre .  
Rápidamente entró en el baño y buscó una no muy grande que pudiera usar, la metió debajo del grifo hasta que estuvo empapada y se la colocó con mucho cuidado en la frente, Derek dio un respingo reaccionando al frio pero no se despertó.  
\- Espero que esto sirva –murmuró más para sí que para su paciente.   
Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que recordó que tenía que controlarle el pulso , se sentó en el borde de la cama y le agarro la mano , se la giro hasta que tuvo mejor acceso a la parte interna de la muñeca y colocó dos dedos como le habían enseñado en clase. Le encontró el pulso en el tercer intento y se tranquilizó un poco cuando descubrió que pasaba de 100.  
Sin retirar los dedos de su muñeca, algo más tranquilo ,sonrió, Derek le había dejado claro que no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico y estuvo a punto de retirar la mano pero después recordó todas las veces en las que él mismo había estado en peligro o enfermo y como había agradecido que alguien le hiciera saber que no estaba solo , el no tenía ningún poder especial como Scott o Kira , pero eso sí podía hacerlo así que giro la mano de nuevo y se la sujeto , no estaba seguro de qué Derek fuera a notarlo pero se arriesgaría, se reclinó un poco más hacia él para asegurarse de que le oyera si existía esa posibilidad   
-Vale…no sé si me oyes pero esto - le apretó la mano para que supiera a que se refería- bueno esto es lo que hacen en las películas con la gente que esta inconsciente para que sepan que no están solos, así que voy a agarrarte la mano durante un rato ¿vale? Me voy a quedar aquí sentado contigo por dos razones, una que estoy nervioso, preocupado y esto es lo único que puedo hacer y dos porque me hace sentir mejor.  
Se reincorporó y le miro de nuevo buscando algún signo de que le hubiera oído pero no encontró nada, Derek parecía haber recuperado un poco el color pero seguía respirando con alguna dificultad, Stiles le colocó la mano libre sobre el pecho dibujando pequeños círculos para intentar ayudarle con la respiración sintiendo bajo ella el cuerpo aun caliente por la fiebre.  
Se sorprendió cuando sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior como si hubiera encontrado su centro, imaginó la escena desde fuera … cogiéndole la mano, masajeándole el pecho … algo le decía que debería sentirse incomodo con todo esto pero al contrario, era justo lo que deseaba hacer, quería cuidarle, asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. En realidad por eso había empezado toda esta locura, porque no soportaba verle sufrir, por muy arisco, distante y desagradecido que fuera, no soportaba verlo derrotado y al final había complicado aun más la situación.  
Se sobresaltó cuando el móvil vibro en su bolsillo. Se las arregló para sacarlo sin soltar el la mano a Derek y contempló la pantalla:  
-Dime Scott  
-¿Que tal esta?  
-No estoy seguro, tiene fiebre, mucha, ya he hablado con Deaton y cree que no hay que preocuparse pero no tiene buena cara.  
\- Tranquilízate, Deaton sabe lo que hace.   
Sabía que su amigo intentaba animarle pero podía notar en su voz a la misma preocupación que le consumía a él mismo.  
\- Espero que sí… ¿vosotros habéis encontrado algo?   
-Nada, los padres de Kira están haciendo unas llamadas pero por ahora nadie sabe nada, creen que puede ser la primera vez que pasa algo así, nunca habían oído nada parecido.  
-¡Mierda!  
-Seguimos buscando, tu sigue ocupándote de Derek hasta que todo esto se aclare, confió e ti.  
-El también confió en mí y mírale ahora  
-Stiles, esto no es culpa tuya y lo sabes, así que no te martirices, todos conocíamos los riesgos, incluido Derek. Tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien. Tengo que dejarte, Kira acaba de llegar y tenemos que irnos, te llamo luego ¿vale?  
Stiles suspiró, recomponiéndose.  
-Vale, adiós.  
Cuando colgó el teléfono volvió a mirar a Derek.  
-Solos otra vez…  
Le dio la vuelta a la toalla que le había colocado en la frente, que dejo caer pequeñas gotas de agua sobre la almohada y le movió un poco para poder acomodarse mejor en el borde de la cama , no tenía nada más que hacer , solo ver pasar los minutos en el reloj de mesilla hasta que Deaton volviera, para lo cual aún quedaba bastante, y quedarse allí sosteniéndole la mano.  
Echo un vistazo a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que pasar el rato   
-No puedo creer que ni siquiera tengas televisión ¿Quién no tiene televisión hoy en día? Ni ordenador, ni consola… ¿Qué haces durante todo el día? -Le miro como esperando una respuesta -Con ese cuerpo probablemente ejercicio me imagino  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y se ruborizó.  
-No sabes cómo me alegro de que estés inconsciente y no me hayas oído decir eso. Hay que reconocer que es mucho más fácil hablar contigo cuando no parece que me vayas a saltar a la yugular y arrancármela si digo algo que no te gusta.   
Le tocó de nuevo la frente acariciándola suavemente, parecía algo mas tibia, la fiebre parecía estar bajando y el pulso seguía estable. Stiles sintió como si alguien hubiera estado sentado sobre su pecho y de pronto se levantara, estaba mejorando.  
Algo le sobresaltó cuarenta y cinco minutos después, al principio le pareció fruto de su imaginación pero se mantuvo muy quieto y la segunda vez no hubo duda, Derek se había movido, era un movimiento muy leve, casi un temblor, pero era algo.  
-¿Derek?- susurro Stiles- Derek ¿me oyes? ¿Estás despierto?  
Como respuesta volvió a temblar, Stiles frunció el ceño, tal vez que se moviera no era tan buena señal como pensaba. Le sujeto con fuerza la mano y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba muy fría, le tocó la cara para comprobar la teoría que se estaba forjando rápidamente en su mente.  
-Como un tempano, no estás consciente, estas congelado, maldita sea  
Rápidamente le soltó la mano retiró la toalla de su frente y le tapó de nuevo con la manta hasta que su cabeza era la única parte visible, con la esperanza de que entrara en calor lo más rápido posible. Su mente trabajaba a cien por hora intentando elucubrar modos de evitar que su temperatura bajase aun más “lo mejor sería un baño caliente pero no puedo cargar contigo hasta allí así que no se me ocurre nada más…”  
Como último recurso buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono móvil y abrió el navegador de internet, su había algo más que pudiera hacer, tenía que estar allí.  
Los consejos que aparecían no le servían de mucho ya que no podía darle a beber líquidos calientes y tampoco tenía mantas eléctricas a mano, no había más que hacer así que dejo la búsqueda y se levanto de la cama paseándose por la habitación como hacia cuando necesitaba pensar   
-Vale, vale, primero fiebre y ahora lo que parece una hipotermia -se colocó las dedos en las sienes como obligándose a pensar pero no surtía efecto , cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso –esto no tiene sentido Derek , el cuerpo no pasa de un extremo a otro así como así ,bueno el humano no , desde luego , con los lobos quien sabe …-de pronto se imbuyo de determinación no queriendo aceptar lo que un pequeño rincón de su cabeza le susurraba -pero esto lo vas a superar ¿vale? Te prohíbo que te mueras.  
Volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a él y le coloco las manos en ambos lados de la cara para obligarle a mirarle aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, noto la aspereza de su barba contra los dedos junto con la gelidez mortecina de su piel y por primera vez fue consciente de cuanto el aterrorizaba la idea de que algo horrible pudiera pasarle. Recordó a Alison , a su madre , … había tenido suficiente muerte y sufrimiento para dos vidas y no podía perder a otro ser querido, porque sí , a lo largo de esas horas se había dado cuenta de que Derek era uno de sus seres queridos , por más que cubriera su cariño y preocupación con hostilidad.  
Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos, unido su frente a la de Derek y se encontraba muy cerca, mareado, confuso y triste. Necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse , algo real , algo que le atara al mundo y aliviara el dolor que le estaba causando todo esto, sin pensar , entre la bruma de sus pensamientos y mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla cubrió el pequeño espacio que les separaba y besó a Derek.


End file.
